The present invention relates to a blister pack comprising a base part and a lid part made from strip shaped packaging material, a process for manufacturing blister packs and their use.
So called blister packs or push-through packs are known. For example plastic films or plastic laminates or plastic laminates containing a metal foil are press formed in such a manner that a plurality of recesses or cups is created. Shoulders are formed between the individual recesses. The shoulders run completely round the recess and form a flat shoulder. Materials prepared this way form the base part of a blister pack. The base part may be filled with substances i.e. the contents of the blister pack. Known contents for blister packs are e.g. tablets, capsules, coated pills etc. from the pharmaceutical field, packed singly or possibly in pairs in each recess. Subsequently the base part is closed off as a rule using a metal foil such as an aluminum foil or a foil type of laminate that e.g. contains a sealing layer and a metal foil, and the closure completed by sealing with the sealing layer. To remove the contents, for example a tablet or a capsule, the recess is pressed from the base side and the tablet or capsule pushed against the lid containing the metal foil. Due to the inelasticity of the lid material the lid bursts open and permits access to the contents.
With known blister packs that, as described above, are manufactured out of a base part featuring recesses and a smooth lid part, the materials must be relatively thick in order for the wall thickness to be adequate after the press forming operation. Also, depending on the size of the recess relatively broad shoulders are a prerequisite for a practical, useable blister pack.